Wrinkles in Time
by BornForThe70's
Summary: Elena is sent back to 1864 where she is forced to pose as Katherine. And with the real Katherine around that's hard to do. Not to mention Elena's interference in time might cause the story to unfold the way it did. There will be some Delena, I promise!
1. 1864

**Okay you guys I realize this story has a LOT of mistakes, that's primarily because it was one of my first stories and I was still learning. I've learned a LOT now and I am a much better writer, I also realize that it switches from 3rd person to first at chapter 7, I apologize for that, I AM working on re writing the first six chapters in first person so that will be fixed! I have 1 and two done, but I am going to do the other 4 and then post them all. (that includes fixing the dialogue not being separated and any grammar mistakes like ****but, ****and way too many comma's)I AM continuing on with this story so look forward to that. I will try and update more often, PLEASE don't give up on it. If you EVER need to yell at me because I'm not updating PLEASE DO! Use my Tumblr because I KNOW I will see it there: .com (if you don't have a tumblr you can ask on anon without one so no fears) Thank you! xoxo Jess (this message was posted May 6, 2013)**

Wrinkles in Time

Chapter 1

1864

Elena's eyes flickered open; she was lying in the woods sunlight streaming through the pale green leafs above her. She looked around, where was she? She didn't recognize the woods surrounding her. She stammered to her feet, uneasily and looked down at her tattered navy dress. What had happened to her? She looked like she'd been attacked by something but, there were no scratches or bruises of any kind.

Elena took a deep breath and started walking through the woods, soon finding herself at the edge of a large cotton field. Women, men and children were scattered across it with baskets popping cotton into them at substantial pace. It took her a minute to realize they were dressed in pale colored dresses and trousers and that they were all black. Then she realized that they were slaves. She shuttered at the thought. If they were slaves then this was _not_2012.

"Uh," she cleared her throat, "Excuse me…what year is this?" she said trying a faux southern accent. It sounded alright, good enough to use anyway. The slave looked at her like she was insane, it may have been the clothing or the question or the fact she was speaking to him; she had no clue. "It's 1864 ma'am." He answered quietly with a ridiculously thick southern accent.

She nodded. That meant Damon and Stefan were around here somewhere. "And where are we?" she asked "Why this is—" he was cut off by the sharp crack of a whip. It didn't hit him thank god but, it scared him enough to make him jump, Elena looked up and saw a white man on horseback. "Excuse me Miss, but this here slave is property of the Gilbert estate and he is not permitted to talk to anyone. Who are you young lady?"

She drew in a deep breath, "I'm a friend of the Salvatore's," she said in her fake accent, then she looked down at her clothes which didn't exactly pass for era appropriate. Although the neck line of her dress wasn't that far off, it was just plain and dark blue and with the bottom ripped and sliced maybe she could tell him she'd been in a…carriage accident or something. "I was on my way to visit them when our carriage crashed into a river, sir. My driver and house maid were killed…" she said trying to sound sad and forcing her eyes to water.

The man seemed skeptical and then said "Are you Miss. Katherine?"

This took her by surprise, but she found herself nodding. "Yes. Yes, sir."

"I'm very sorry about your maid and driver, Miss. Pierce. Let me help you with some clothing. I'm sure Mrs. Gilbert has a dress you can borrow."

"That'd be lovely. And if you don't mind my asking what is your name?"

"I'm Jonathan Gilbert. I'm the owner of these fine slaves."

"Oh, I'm very sorry to trespass Mr. Gilbert. If your wife would allow me a dress I'll be on my way to the Salvatore's." Elena was surprised how naturally speaking in old English came to her. A dress would be nice and she could pose as Katherine for a short time until she found out how she'd gotten here. Not to mention how to get back.

"I'm sure that can be arranged." He said, lowering himself down from the horse. "Here, you will ride my horse. I can walk back."

"Thank you sir, but I'm not quite accustomed to riding."

"Oh, Miss. Katherine I'm sorry you probably were never taught. We shall ride back together then." He said helping her onto the horse before swinging onto it himself.

She nodded.

A short ten minutes later they arrived at a huge Victorian plantation house, with blue shutters and a matching door. A few house servants worked quietly around the front steps. And a beautiful brown haired woman sat in a rocking chair on the porch. She assumed this was her great-great-great-grandmother Elizabeth Gilbert. A young boy and girl sat at her feet playing with some wooden toys, her children.

"Beth, my dear. Meet Katherine Pierce she'll be staying with the Salvatore's for a short time. Unfortunately her carriage ran into the river and the accident killed her traveling companions and left her in this condition. She luckily found her way to our plantation. Do you think she can borrow one of your lovely dresses, so we can get her to the Salvatore's in pristine condition?"

Beth nodded and took Elena's hands. "Oh, my dear how awful. Let's get you cleaned up." She looked to her husband, "Call for Mary tell her she is to change Katherine into any of my dresses she likes." He nodded and returned a moment later with woman who was dressed nicer than the other slaves. Beth turned back to Elena, "Mary will help you change my dear. After you are changed we will deliver you to the Salvatore's."

She nodded and followed Mary into the huge house and to a large room with pale blue wallpaper and wooden floors. A four post bed took up most of the space in the room which was accompanied by a matching vanity. Mary wondered over to a closet in the corner and pulled out an array of beautiful dresses. "Which one do you prefer Miss?"

Elena ran her fingers over each of them and picked a soft violet dress that was embroidered with darker purple roses.

Mary helped her into the corset. It was like a boa constrictor wrapping around her lungs so tightly she was breathing in jagged breaths. Then Mary helped her step into a flouncy six rimmed hoop. And lastly she pulled the dress over Elena's head with a delicate tug and began buttoning it up. As Mary did the last button she asked, "Miss, would you like me to do your hair?"

Elena looked at herself Mary had already scrubbed the dirt off of her face but, her hair was a mess. "Yes, if you don't mind." Elena said with a smile.

After tugging and brushing for what seemed like hours Mary smiled at her. "You look beautiful Miss. Pierce." It took her a moment to register she was talking about her. She glanced at herself in the mirror. Her hair fell down her back and was twisted in the front, the twists were tight around her head but, she had to admit she looked just like Katherine. "Thank you, Mary." She said calmly.

A few minutes later she was sitting on the seat in a carriage riding down a dirt road towards the Salvatore estate. She was nervous, not only because she had to pass of as Katherine but, because Damon would be there and as of lately she needed him more hand more, she didn't know if she could stand him not _knowing_ her. She hoped he'd be like_her_ Damon. Suddenly she remembered his words from the night when he had been dying from the werewolf bite…

_I wish you had met me in 1864. You would have liked me._

She certainly hoped she did.


	2. Playing the Game

**Hey sorry it took so long for me to update! Review guys! 3 Oh and PS I really hope you enjoy this I liked the idea! Dedicated to: Victoria and Barnabas from Dark Shadows, the original Vampire couple!**

Wrinkles in Time

Chapter 2

Playing the Game

As Elena stepped out of the carriage she saw Damon and Stefan standing by the door way of a beautiful Victorian home. Stefan had once told her they'd only had house workers and no slaves because their father had been a business man, not a farmer. From what she could see he'd told her the truth she saw three or four house workers like Mary around the front of the house but, she didn't see any cotton fields or small houses like she'd seen at the Gilberts. Her attention quickly switched to Damon and Stefan who looked so…normal in this environment. Like they belonged there which they did. This was the life they'd been born into. She reminded herself, it just seemed like they belonged in the 21st century for some reason not the 19th.

She drew in a deep breath as the driver of the carriage came around to open her door. _This is it, I meet the human Salvatore brothers today._ She thought stepping down carefully trying not to step on her long dress. She smiled as she walked steadily to the Brothers, she felt like hugging them. Well, Damon at least…Stefan not so much since he tried to drive her off of Wickery Bridge last week but, she didn't. She only extended her hand to each of them. They kissed the back of it lightly. She giggled, she never thought anyone really did that.

"Welcome Miss. Katherine we are so pleased to have you here!" Stefan said with smile.

"Indeed we are." Damon added.

"Thank you, I'm very glad to be here." She said flashing the two a glamorous smile as they led her into the entry hall. "So," Damon began, "I'm sorry to hear about you maid and driver. You must have been terrified." She looked at him a forced tinge of sadness on her face. "Yes, I was. It was traumatizing." She said looking at her hands. She looked to her left where Stefan had been, he was gone. "Where has he gone to?" she asked Damon curiously. "To study he's trying to get into University." She nodded, how nice.

"Well then sir, I suppose you will have to give me the tour yourself." She said with as much _'Petrova fire'_ as she could muster. He nodded and began leading her from room to room, telling her all about each room.

By the tenth one she was bored. "Damon?" she said suggestively "Would you like to go on a walk or something. I'm sure you are bored of showing me around."

He shoot her his to-die-for smile, "That's a fine idea Miss. Pierce." He said she gave him a look that said: hold-my-hand. If he was anything like her Damon he'd pick it up. He grabbed her hand and then dropped it, "I'm sorry Miss. Pierce."

"No," she said grabbing his hand again, "don't be. I don't mind at all. Oh, and please call me Katherine, Damon." She said with a smile, in her time she would **not** have done that because Damon would have said something stupid that made her regret it. But, this Damon didn't and to tell you the truth…she liked it better the other way.

"Okay, Katherine." He said with a smile as they headed outside.

The garden was amazing. It was full of beautiful tree's there was a fenced area that was set up for croquet and a beautiful maze, that wound around itself over by the east side of the house, many rose bushes and stocks of sunflower were growing around the brick paths of the maze. Elena was astonished, from the ruins that were left of the house she would have never guessed the garden had been so lovely.

Damon glanced at her, "Do you like it?" he asked doing the thing he always did with his eyes that made her stomach flutter. She looked over to him, "It's beautiful." She said in very 21st century way. She'd have to stop doing that. She reminded herself.

"Thank you Katherine, my mother would have been very happy to hear you say that. This was her pride and joy." He said, she smiled at him, wondering what her reply should be. Did 19th century Katherine already know that their mom was dead?

She decided to make it seem that she didn't, "Where is your mother, Mr. Salvatore? Will she be joining us for dinner?" he shook his head, "No, unfortunately my mother passed away when I was a boy…"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know…" _Crap! No Elena no, conjunctions! _She told herself.

HHe

He looked at her and drew in a breath, "It's okay…Elena. It was a long, long time ago." He smirked. Damon. Her Damon. She grabbed his hand and pulled his behind a close by tree. "How do you know who I am?" she warned.

"Please, Elena. I know the difference between you and Katherine. And you suck at acting by the way." He shook his head. This was Damon. Her Damon he was really here, before she could stop herself she threw her arms around his neck. "I am _so_ happy to see you!"

He pulled back, "I know. But, you can't hug a man you just meant. You little slut."

She stared at him, that was uncalled for. Oh, he met Katherine just met him…okay. She stepped back, "What about Stefan?"

"He's _this _Stefan. From 1864 and he's clueless you can't tell him anything." She nodded. It's not like she wasn't already trying to avoid him anyway…

"I won't." she whispered, "How did we get here?"

"God if I know, but we'll just have to try and blend. It'll be easy for me and you're doing _okay._" He said with a crooked smile as he looked her over. She wondered if he liked how she looked. "You like it?" she said twirling around in a circle. He laughed, "You look very…Katherine." He joked with a smile, "I thought I was a horrible actress?" she said skipping away.

She looked back at Damon, "Come on let's go be; Scarlet O'Hara and Rhett Butler." She said going back and grabbing his hand. "Or you could be Scarlet and I could be Damon. He is period correct you know." he said receiving an eye roll from Elena.

He smiled, "Come along Miss. Pierce I believe we are late for supper." He took his arm, "I believe your right Mr. Salvatore." She said in her faux accent. With that they headed inside the house.

When we got inside there were many maids bustling around with plates of food, some of the plates were carful prepared dishes and others were piles of vegetables, meat and bread. The smell of the food was mouthwatering. "Hello, Mr. Salvatore." One maid said with a nod in his direction, he waved and looked down at Elena, "Patricia, I was her favorite Salvatore." He winked. As they left the kitchen, they passed into the elegant dining room. It's buttercup yellow walls and French molding made it look a room from 'Gone With the Wind'. There was a long mahogany table that sliced the room in two it was huge with seven chairs on each side, but it fit the room well. "What a lovely room, I wasn't aware you were so well off, Mr. Salvatore."

"Money comes from perseverance, Miss. Pierce." He said pulling out a chair for her just as Stefan strolled into the room followed by a shorter man with thick brown hair and spectacles resting on the bridge of his nose. Elena assumed he was Giuseppe Salvatore, the boy's father.

"Miss. Katherine," Giuseppe started bending down to kiss her hand, "It's an honor to have you here early ma'am. I'm greatly sorry for the loose of your driver and maid." He said with an empathetic smile. "Do not worry sir, I was not particularly close to either of them. Although it was tragic." He nodded and took his seat at the head of the table.

A few minutes into dinner, Stefan cleared his throat, "So, Miss. Pierce how do you like our home?" she sipped some water and looked across to him, "It's very lovely. I assume you, Giuseppe have to work hard to earn it. Am I wrong?"

"No, Miss. Katherine. You are not wrong miss. I did have to work hard which is why I push my son's Damon and Stefan to do the same."

"A little too hard…" Damon said under his breath.

Giuseppe, gave Damon a look that said: maintain-yourself-boy and with a quiet eye roll he obeyed. "They seem to work very hard, you have done well." Elena said in a Katherine voice. "Well, yes. Damon is a respectable soldier and Stefan is studying to get into University. They are very hard working young men. But, a man is only made whole by a wife, which neither of my boys have found…yet." He seemed to glance at her.

"I'm sure they will make fine husbands to two very lucky girls one day sir." She said with a smirk.

"As am I." he said with a smile.

After dinner, Damon escorted her upstairs. "Choose a room any room." He said motioning to three rooms at the end of the long hall. She looked over at him, "Which, on is closest to your room?" he pointed to the one on the right side. "I'll take it!" she said with a smile. If she was in 1864 for now with _her_ Damon then, she was _not_ letting him out of her sight. "I'm not letting you wander off in the middle of the night. Speaking of _you_, where is _this_ you?"

"He arrives home on the day, real Katherine gets here. I'll compel him to not know I'm here and you too, he'll only be seeing Katherine. Believe me." She wrinkled her nose, "To much information Damon." She said pulling open the door to her room, he looked at her and smiled, "Good night Elena." He said kissing her on the forehead. Just then she heard Stefan's voice, "Excuse me, do you two already _know_ each other? You seem…" he glanced from Elena to Damon, "acquainted."

Damon went over to his brother and looked him in the eyes, "No. In fact that never happened. I didn't kiss her. All you saw was a polite conversation between your brother and a pretty girl, now your jealous but, be polite walk back down stairs and keep your mouth shut." A glassy look filled his eyes, then he nodded and headed down stairs.

"I never thought I'd get to compel him. It was fun." He said turning back to Elena. She shot him a disappointed look, "Damon…that was…uncalled for."

He rolled his eyes, "Okay let's just tell _human_ Stefan everything. Because that worked so well for Katherine. No, believe me Elena him not knowing we're here is better for everyone." He looked at her, seeing the way she was fumbling with the hems of her dress, "Uh, do you need some help?"

_Of course I need some help! This dress is impossible! _She thought, tiredly. She nodded, "Please." He stepped into her room and closed the door, then he unbuttoned her dress, and pulled it over her head and helped her out of the hoop and then finally he loosened the strings of the corset. She drew in a deep breath of relief, _Yes, I can finally breath again._ She thought smiling, "So, what do I sleep in?" she asked holding the corset to her, he steeped over to a vanity and pulled open the bottom drawer he held a thin white night gown out to her, "Your serious?" she said hoping he was joking.

"Oh, I'm dead serious." He kissed her on the forehead lightly, "Goodnight Elena." He whispered slipping out of her room.

She smiled to herself in the dim light of a flickering candle as she slipped on the nightgown. _So,_ she thought _tomorrow the games begin._


	3. The Oncoming Storm

**Extremely**** sorry for the LONG wait! I kind of had writers block for this story! I hope you like it anyway! R&R please! :)**

Wrinkles in Time

Chapter 3

The Oncoming Storm

Elena spent the whole next day worrying about Katherine and _human_ Damon. She couldn't see a way to stay out of Katherine's sight. The Salvatore's could be compelled but, Katherine couldn't. Katherine was a vampire and Elena was sure she wouldn't be too pleased that a _human_ version of her from the future was trying to steal her spotlight. Damon continued to tell her not to worry, that he'd keep her safe. She knew he'd try but, Damon against Katherine? The odds were defiantly in Katherine's favor, she was older, stronger and she had _human_ Damon. That was the scariest thing. If Katherine killed Damon as a human, her Damon would die too. No, that was not going to happen. Katherine loved _this_ Damon, she wouldn't kill someone she loved…would she? She thought about the tomb vampires, she seemed okay with them dying.

_Today is the day_. She thought worriedly

"Don't worry," she heard Damon say from the doorway. She turned and looked at him. "everything will be fine. Trust me."

"You don't know that, what if she kills you?" Elena said, sitting on a small padded stool in front of the vanity. He came and stood behind her, "Then you'll have to go find Emily, tell her to send you home, just hope she can. But, Elena she won't. She's not going to hurt either of us…"

She looked up at him, "What time will they be here?" she asked brushing a straggling piece of curly brown hair out of her eyes, she was wearing it naturally to pass as Katherine. "I will arrive at half past two and Katherine will be here at four."

She nodded, and decided to make the best of it. With a deep breath she asked, "Mr. Salvatore, would you mind picking a dress for me to wear? Your opinion would be most welcome."

He smiled, and went over to the closet, which was full of lovely dresses Giuseppe had gotten for her yesterday. "This one Miss. Katherine." He said holding a butter yellow dress out to her, it had a ruffled skirt and short sleeves with delicate white lace trim. "A lovely choice." She said with a smile. She was already dressed in her corset and hoop, a house servant named Hannah had been helping her get ready in the morning, Damon had compelled her to let him help too. He didn't really do much other than talk to her and tell her what he wanted her to wear.

"Do you mind Hannah?" she said with a glance in her direction, Damon had also compelled her not to listen to their conversations. Hannah nodded and retrieved the dress from Damon's hands. "This dress is lovely don't you agree Hannah?" she asked as Hannah buttoned the dress.

"Yes, ma'am it is, very pretty." Hannah replied quietly.

Once Hannah finished she and Damon headed down stairs. Stefan was standing in the kitchen talking with Patricia. When he saw them he stopped and stared, he had been very flirtatious yesterday. "Hello, Miss. Katherine." He said "Would you like to play croquet with my, father and I? Damon, you are welcomed to join us as well."

"I would love to Mr. Salvatore, will you join us Damon?" she asked looking over her shoulder at Damon, "Yes miss, that'd be lovely."

The trio headed out side and over to the fenced in croquet area. "I'm quite sorry to say that I have never, played croquet before would one of you fine men like to teach me?" Elena said winking slyly at Stefan. She knew that to be Katherine she had to show interest in _both_ brothers.

Stefan caught the wink and smiled at Elena, "Yes, Miss I would be obliged to teach you."

She smiled and Damon nodded as Stefan began pointing out the rules. "You try and hit the balls through these rims, if you get it through you are rewarded with two extra hits." She nodded, soaking up the information like a sponge. "Shall we begin?" Damon said as Giuseppe entered the small yard and grabbed a mallet. "We shall." Elena said swinging the mallet she was holding loosely.

Well, into the third game, Giuseppe spoke up, "You are quite good at this Miss. Pierce, are you sure you have never played before?" Elena thought back, it was a lie that she hadn't she had played many times with Bonnie, Caroline and Tyler when they were younger. Mrs. Lockwood had bought Tyler a set for Christmas when he way thirteen. Not that Tyler really enjoyed playing but, he had _loved_ watching them play.

"Quite positive Mr. Salvatore." She said with a lying smirk.

He laughed, "No, need to be formal ma'am, were all friends here." He said in a father like tone. Elena nodded. She didn't like Giuseppe he had killed his sons just because they had loved a vampire, he made Damon and Stefan what they were and he could _never_ be forgiven for that.

"So father, Katherine was telling me a maid of hers would be joining us, to replace the one who had died. She'll be needing a ride into town today at three-thirty to pick her up. Isn't that right Miss?"

Elena caught onto what he was doing quickly. "Yes, sir that'd be right Damon. I meant to tell you last night Mr. Salvatore but it slipped my mind, do you mind?"

"No, not at all Miss. I only wish we were told sooner. I hope I can find a driver for you."

"I could take her father," Damon interjected, "I do not mind."

"That would be lovely Damon," Giuseppe said with a smile, "Would you mind going early so you can pick up my suite? The Taylor said it would be ready today at two."

"I wouldn't mind in the least father." Damon said with a sly smile. I roll my eyes, how convenient. Could he be more obvious? "What is your maids name my dear?" Mr. Salvatore asked turning back to me, "Emily. She's quite a talented one too. I am sure she'll be a grand addition to your staff." He nodded and Damon gave me an approving wink.

"I'm sure she will Katherine." He said pulling a pocket watch out of his wool vest, "You two should be going, if you are to make it in time." Damon nodded "Shall we Miss. Katherine?"

"We shall." I say looping my arms trough his, as we start towards the white carriage house.


	4. Ivory Lady

**It's a short chapter I know but, I like it! The next chapter will have at least a 1000 words I promise! Also sorry about the LONG wait. I've been busy! Hope you like it! R&R please, the more reviews the faster you get chapters! I'm serious! Really reviews are LOVE! Thanks! -BornForThe70's**

Wrinkles in Time

Chapter 4

Ivory Lady

1864 Mystic Falls wasn't as different from 2012 Mystic Falls as Elena thought it would be. Many of the back streets Elena had grown up knowing had disappeared but, Main Street had hardly changed at all. City Hall was still there, along with many of the store buildings she knew. Most had different names and owners but, some were exactly the same. Like the bakery, that had always occupied the corner of the street, was still there. It's wooden sign swinging in the breeze as always. The building was newer now but it was still a bakery and it looked like it was still owned by the Honeycutt's. The sign still read: Honeycutt Home Made Pastries. Elena wondered if it was the same sign but, doubted it. Wood was bound to rot after 165 years.

Many people crowded the streets and Elena had to hold onto Damon's arm tightly for fear of losing him…or being trampled.

"Are there always this many people here?" She whispers quietly to Damon.

He glances at her, "From what I can remember, Main Street is pretty much the most attractive thing in this town. People have nowhere better to go."

Elena laughs, "I can't say you're lying." She says as Damon leads her into a small shop, in 2012 it was a barber shop but, in 1864 it looked like a small dress shop. "What are we doing here?" she asked, Giuseppe had gotten her so many lovely gowns yesterday, she could hardly accept any more. He smiled, and went over to a wooden table which displayed various beautiful accessories; he picked up a beautiful baby blue cameo, with a gold chain and held it out to her. "This?" she asks as he drops the pendant into her hands, he nods. "It's exactly the same as Katherine's; I thought it would make you more legit." Elena smiles at him; his attention to detail was all but, expected. He was normally a little…careless with his plans. And that smile was his reward.

"It's beautiful." She said running her fingers over the ivory lady that elegantly draped over the blue back ground, "It's kind of Katherine's signature piece, the little slut was always wearing it, I for one think it'll look better on you." He said gently picking the necklace from her hands and fastening it behind her hair. "Yep, I was right so much better on you." He said pleased with himself. He always knew how to make Elena's heart rate increase by an unimaginable amount, which she used to hate but, she was starting to like.

"Thank you Mr. Salvatore, now sir, if you'll be so kind as to show me to the train station, I wouldn't want to keep Emily waiting." He nods and glances at the young women standing behind a desk that Elena assumed was the checkout counter. She was eyeing them suspiciously. Damon winks at Elena and makes his way over to the counter, Elena sees him mouth something to her and then he return to Elena and offers her his arm, "Shall we?" she looks at him cautiously, "What did you say to her?"

"I compelled her to forget that she saw us. I feel like I'm going to be doing that a lot in the next few days." Elena laughs as they step back onto the busy street, "Me too." She joke, "Now, how are we going to do this?" She asks not exactly positive of how they were going to go about this whole convincing Katherine not to kill them thing. "Concentrate on her weaknesses; make her feel that you deserve to live. It can't be that hard. And well, you're doing that I'm going to deal with myself. _I'm_ on _my_ way back home now and I'd rather not blow our cover so—"

Elena cuts him off. "Woah, wait a second, I can't take on Katherine by myself. She'll kill me." He gives me an unconcerned look, "Oh, Elena your lack of self-faith is amusing. Katherine had a baby out of wedlock, you are a direct descendant of that baby, use that to your advantage." Elena nods even though she's half positive it won't work. She looks up at him, "Good luck with…_yourself_." He smiles "You too. The train station is right around the corner, you can't miss it." He says turning to leave; Elena grabs his arm and pulls him into a hug. She hears him laugh and she rolls her eyes. "Just in case she does kill me." She whispers, his arms tighten around her waist before he pulls away, "She's not going to kill you." He whispers, "I certainly hope not." Elena says trying to sound braver but, it just comes out scared and nervous. He scoffs and gives her another tight hug, "For the record," she whispers, "thank you for being there."

Then she kisses his on the cheek lightly and pulls away starting down the street, towards the devil herself.


	5. Satan Will See You Now

**I like this chapter! It came easily to me. Yep, I added two in one day! Hope you like them! Like I said R&R! Review are love! Thanks! I'll update soon. I don't know exactly when but, not too long! -BornForThe70's**

Wrinkles in Time

Chapter 5

Satan Will See You Now

Elena peered at Katherine and Emily from behind cart of luggage. Katherine standing still next to Emily wearing beautiful light pink gown with a floral bodice and a pretty straw bonnet decorated with a pink ribbon much more extravagant than the pretty yellow dress Elena was wearing. Elena closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. Then she pulled her own straw bonnet over her eyes and began walking towards them. She decides to get Katherine attention and get her alone instead of this going down in front of all these people. Her plan worked she caught Katherine's eyes, Katherine turned a whispered something to Emily before following Elena at human speed until they were out of sight, then she went full vamp, racing towards her at vampire speed and pinning her against the back wall of a store on main street.

"Who are you?" she asked fangs bore.

Elena gulped down a jagged breath of air, "I'm Elena."

Katherine narrowed her eyes, "Why do you look like me…Elena?" she spat her name as if it were a dirty word.

"It's complicated," she choked, "but if you put me down I'll be more than happy to explain." She managed, Katherine raised her higher off the ground. "I asked you a question. I deserve a direct answer. Now, why do you look like me?"

"I'll tell you as soon you let me down…Katerina." Katherine got hateful look in her eyes, and threw Elena to the ground. Elena whimpered and got to her feet brushing her dress off. "How do you know my name?" she demanded. "I know a lot more than you name. When is the last time you heard from Klaus and Elijah? I don't guess they sent you a Christmas card Miss. Petrova." By now Katherine was full of rage. "Why do you look like me?" she asked again probably trying to stop her fear from surfacing. "I'm a doppelganger, Katherine. A descendant of your child…and I need your help."

"My child survived?"

Elena nods, "She did, and she had children and they had children…I know you're a vampire. I know about Niklaus and Elijah, and I know that you will help me."

Katherine scoffs, "You obviously do not know me very well."

"No I don't. But, I know that you will be staying with the Salvatore's and that you'll use them both as play toys. You'll fall for them eventually and turn them into vampire's right before faking your death to get Klaus off your trail." Katherine's eyes widened, "How is it that you have so much knowledge on future events?" Elena smirked, she had Katherine exactly where she wanted her, "I'm not from this time, I was sent here by a witch…on accident, at least I hope it was an accident I can't remember, I'm from the year 2012. And for the time being I'll need to act like I'm you."

Katherine scoffed, "You want to act as if you are me? Now, why would I let you do that?"

"Because I'm about to watch as you wrap yourself around their fingers and rip their humanity from them…I know where Klaus is and I could stop you by turning you in but, I won't…if you let me be you when I need to be." Fear found its way into Katherine's eyes. Elena had _no _idea where Klaus was in 1864 and she didn't really care but she had Katherine convinced she did and that was all that counted. "You're lying."

"Ask Emily if I'm lying. She can tell right?"

Katherine nodded and called for Emily who came quickly. "Yes miss…who is this?" Emily said confused, Katherine didn't answer. "Can I trust that what she says is true?"

Emily looked from Elena to Katherine and back again before going to Elena. "Give me your hands." Elena did so, almost immediately after touching he hands Emily pulled back, "You poor child." She managed. "Your life was not supposed to be this way." She said before Katherine budded in, "So?"

"She is to be trusted. She knows of Klaus' ware bouts." Katherine nodded, "Very well. I will allow you to…pretend to be me when it is needed, as long as I still get the privilege of _playing_ with the Salvatore brothers, they sound like lovely little _toys_." Katherine's words made Elena want to throw up but, at least she'd accomplished her goal, she managed a nod through the sick feeling that had settled in the pit of her stomach.

"How fun. Now I suppose we'll have to switch clothes my dear. I assume you have already met the Salvatore's, considering what you are wearing. I am not sure but, I assume you do not still wear these kinds of clothes, you seem unaccustomed to the corset. You are breathing oddly."

"That's an understatement but, yes. The clothes have changed…a lot. And also yes to having met the Salvatore's. It's a good thing I know you in 2012, I don't think they'll know the difference."

"How well do you know me?"

"Not very well. But, I will tell you that _we_ do _not_ like each other at all."

"Well, then that hasn't changed much."

Elena rolls her eyes, "Are you ready to switch dresses?" Katherine nods and they slip down an ally and have Emily help them change dresses. When they emerge they look exactly like one another. Katherine looked just as Elena had and Elena look just as Katherine had. "Where am I to go?" Katherine asked.

"Damon will come and get you soon and you will go to Verita's, then it's up to you. Just don't kill any of them."

Katherine nodded. For some reason Elena believed that Katherine wouldn't hurt the Salvatore's anymore than she originally did. It just didn't seem like that was her intention.

"Come along Emily." Katherine said as she headed back to the station. Emily nodded and began walking behind Katherine but, she stopped and turned her head towards Elena. "He could be good for you Elena. What else do you have?" with that Emily turned back and continues to follow Katherine. What did she mean? Was she talking about Damon? It sure sounded like a Damon conversation starter…Elena wasn't sure but, one thing she did know for sure that confused her was why Emily had lied to Katherine? If Emily could tell wiether or not Elena had been telling the truth she would have known what Elena had said was a lie…so why did she say that Elena was trust worthy?

Elena shrugged something's in life where full of mystery…and this situation as a whole was one of them.


	6. Chain Reaction

**So, here's the next chapter! I hope you like it! Not really any plot progression in this chap but, there is action! R&R beacuse reviews are love! Thank you all for reading! xoxo BornForThe70's**

Wrinkles in Time

Chapter 6

Chain Reaction

Elena sat on a sturdy wooden bench at the train station fiddling with a white string dangling from the gloves Katherine had given her. What was taking Damon so long? Katherine had left with human Damon an hour ago and she was getting worried. The anticipation was killing her she dropped the string and began tapping on the brass arms of the bench. She had just finished tapping out the beat to Rolling in the Deep by Adele when a voice made her look up, "Miss. Katherine, leaving so soon?" Jonathan Gilbert said looking down at her.

"Oh, no sir. I am waiting for my hand maid to arrive. Damon brought me, he had to run to the tailors to pick up his father's suite but, he will be back soon. And what may I ask has brought you to town today." She said with a smile. He smiled back, "Oh, running errands. Had to come into town to tell my maid what to get. Idiot slave." Elena nodded.

"It's quite rude of Mr. Salvatore to leave you like this, a beautiful young lady like you? Anything could have happened. There are many evil things in this world shame on him for putting you at risk of them." Elena wanted to laugh at the irony of his sentence but held it in and instead smiled, "Oh, it is no problem, he only just left sir he'll be back very soon I assure you."

"Well, alright Miss. Pierce, it was nice talking to you, I better be on my way. Have a nice day." Elena smiled and waved goodbye and then watched as Jonathan disappeared around the corner, she decided that looking for Damon would be more productive then sitting around waiting for him to find her. Elena stood straightened her dress and started down the crowded street scanning the crowd for Damon's raven black hair.

…

Elena's eyes searched the street one last time for Damon. No sign of him anywhere. She shook her head in defeat, where was he? Had he ditched her here? No. This was Damon. He was unreliable, self-destructive and snarky but, never in a million years would he leave her. He loved her, she knew if above anything else that was true. She took a deep breath and turned around aiming to return to her bench and wait but as soon as she turned she was grabbed by a strong pair of arms, she felt a knife at her side. She wanted to scream but at hand was clamped over her mouth. "Damon! Damon!" she screamed into the attackers hand but, the sounds came out muffled and barely audible. Tears began to stream down her cheeks as her attacker pulled her into an ally.

She felt the knife move from her side to her throat as he pushed her up against the wall, "One word and I will cut your throat out." The red haired man hissed, she nodded and he removed his hand from over her mouth and moved his hands to her breasts, she shuttered. Rape. He was going to rape her. She knew she needed to scream for Damon and hope he heard her wherever the hell he was but, that man would kill her. Then again he may just kill her anyway. She drew in a deep breath and screamed "DAMON!" as loud as she could. The man looked up from groping her and drew the knife plunging it into her side. She let out a shrill scream and then screamed for Damon again, "Damon! Damon! Help me!"

The man cut her wrist, causing blood to gush from the wound and stain her pale dress, "That your boyfriend sweetie? Well, he ain't gonna hear ya Miss. Now shut up ya little bitch." The man said in a strong southern accent, Elena was breathing in jagged breaths, she was losing a lot of blood and growing weaker. Tears where flowing steadily and she hoped to god Damon had heard her. If he didn't she'd die from blood lose.

She was beginning to lose hope as the red haired man started to rip her dress off, then suddenly he was gone and she heard a loud scream. Then Damon was beside her his wrist to her mouth, "Drink Elena. Drink." He said in a worried tone. She did knowing it would help her and instantly her strength began to return. She looked up at Damon, their eyes met, "I am so sorry, Elena I should have been here." He apologized, she shakes her head and throws her arms around him, just glad that he was here. She loved him so much right now, just for being there to save her but, she was also upset with him, with these conflicting emotions all she could manage was, "Thank you for saving me." She says, placing a kiss on Damon's cheek.

"Always." He whispers scooping her up in his arms, "Lets get you back to Veritas." Elena nods as he sneaks around the backs of the buildings and speeds back to Veritas.

Once they arrive Damon sneaks threw a window and into one of the empty guest bedrooms on the second floor. He carefully lowers her to the bed. "Where were you today, Damon?" she asks weakly the vampire blood had healed her but, it had left her extremely tired. Damon draws in a deep breath and sits on the edge on the bed, "I went for a _drink_ I didn't know you'd almost get yourself killed."

"I'm guessing by drink you mean blood and not a beer." He smiles "I figured it would have been a good time. I'm sorry I didn't come back earlier. If I'd been just a minute longer I don't even want to know what would have happened." Elena shakes her head, "I don't either. I'm just glad you came when you did." He nods, "Gets some sleep Elena." He says leaning down and kissing her on the forehead. "Don't go anywhere Damon. Please stay here." He smiles and lays down next to her pulling her to him closely. "I'm not going anywhere." He whispers just before she drifts to sleep.


	7. You Know What I Mean

**New chapter! Yes, that's right I have finally updated for real. This is the next chapter everyone! I really hope you LOVE LOVE LOVE it! R&R! Thanks so much everyone! -Jess**

Wrinkles in Time

Chapter 7

You Know What I Mean

"Elena, Elena wake up…" I hear Damon's voice fading in and out because of my tired state. I yawn, "Why…" I hear him laugh but, keep my eyes closed. "You're late for breakfast."

I open my eyes a little and his face comes into view, "Help me up…" I groan. He smiles and pulls me to my feet with a light tug. "Thank you." I say with a smile, before looking around and noticing that Hannah was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Hannah?" I ask curiously. "Well, she can't exactly tell people she's going to help someone in a room no one's staying in, can she?" I nod, "No, I guess she can't." I glance at Damon, "Will you help me get dressed then?" he nods, "There are a few dresses in the wardrobe." I smile, and go over to the large mahogany wardrobe in the corner of the room, pulling the doors open, I see a large number of beautiful gowns. "Whose dresses are these?" I ask wondering why they're would be so many dresses in an empty room, in a house with three men…

"They were my mother's…" I can't help but, feel bad...I know his mother died when he was young but, he's never told me about her… "You never talk about your mom…"

He smirks, "Neither do you." I look up at him, it's not a lie…I've never told Damon or Stefan about my parents. "You don't mind if I…" he shakes his head, "No, of course not. She'd have wanted you too." I reach out and touch a beautiful forest green dress, "Were you close?" I ask, he nods, "She got me, it's something that doesn't happen often." He looks at me his face had hardened just a bit, I reach up and stroke his cheek with the back of my hand, "I get you."

Our eyes meet, "I know." He says with a smile, which I return before turning back to the wardrobe and quickly choosing a dark blue dress with three quarter sleeves and cream lace that covered the middle section of the dress, hung from the ends of the sleeves and embroidered the bodice of the dress ending in a bow at the small of my back.

Damon quickly help's me into the dress before looking at the clock on the table beside the bed, "It's half past eight, thirty minutes late for breakfast," he shrugs, "father won't mind, Katherine could do no wrong." I nod, before remembering that Katherine is actually here… "Damon, be careful. I didn't tell Katherine you were here so…don't let her see you. She should be in her room but, you never know."

He nods, "I'll stay out of her way."

I smile "Okay, see you after breakfast?" he winks, "After breakfast." I smile, take a deep breath and slip out the door quietly. Heading down stairs and finding my way to the kitchen.

"Oh, hello Miss. Pierce did you sleep well?" Giuseppe asks, politely not seeming to notice that I'm late for breakfast. "Yes, sir. And please call me, Katherine."

"Yes of course. I am sorry my dear I keep forgetting." I nod, "Not a problem Mr. Salvatore." I look over at human, Damon and Stefan and smile, "Hello, Damon. Hello Stefan. How did you sleep?" I ask with a since of false curiosity that everyone has when they ask that sort of question, the boys glance at each other before Damon speaks, "Fine, Miss, thank you for asking." I place and hand on his shoulder, he's so much like my Damon. I can't help but, feel close to him, "Please call me Katherine. No need to be so formal." Damon smiles, "Yes miss, it's a force of habit."

"I understand. And how about you Stefan?"

"Quite well, thank you, Katherine." I smile trying to act like I can take what he's saying nicely. But, it's hard to look at him as nice after he tried to kill me.

"So, what shall we do today?" I ask curiously because I know I'll have to relay the information to Katherine. "Well," Stefan begins, "my brother stole you yesterday. I was thinking I could take you out into the gardens today." I nod, "Oh, that sounds lovely Stefan. I would love to." I say biting into a fluffy biscuit.

I can feel Damon's eyes on me, so I turn towards him, "Afterwards, I would love it if you would show me the stables Damon. I love horses although, I'm afraid I don't know how to ride." He smiles. "Yes, I would be pleased to show you the stables ma'am."

"Well, I am certainly looking forward to spending time with you both." I say with a smile.

…**.**…**.**…

After breakfast, I head back up stairs and go to Katherine's room knocking on the door quietly.

"Yes?" I hear her ask. I glance up and down the hall and push the door open, "Katherine?"

She narrows her eyes upon seeing me, "What do _you_ want, Elena?"

"I just came here to tell you what is on your schedule for the day." She nods although her facial expression is clearly annoyed, "Go on."

"Stefan is showing you the gardens in a few minutes and afterwards you are to find Damon and he will show you the stables." She nods, "The perfect opportunity to get to know the brothers now, I suppose I'll need to wear your dress."

"You'd be correct." I say, "Where's Emily?" I ask, and as if on cue we hear Emily's voice outside the door, "Miss. Katherine?"

"Come in Emily. I was just about to call for you." Katherine says calmly, Emily enters and stops as she sees me, "Oh, Miss. Elena…why was I needed?" she says switching her view back to Katherine. "I need you to help me change into Elena's dress. And then help her change into one of my dresses."

"Yes, Miss." Emily says without complaints quickly helping me _out_ of my dress and Katherine_ into_ it. Once she finishes, Katherine smooth's out the navy fabric and rolls her eyes, "Could you have chosen an uglier dress?" she asks with extra Katherine bitchiness. "Yes, I could. You should see what you wear in the future." I say sarcastically.

Katherine rolls her eyes, "Regrettably I will see you later." She says before disappearing out the door to meet Stefan.

"So, Miss. Elena what would you like to wear?" Emily asks calmly. I go over to the closet and select a rose colored dress with short sleeves that slip just past my shoulders, there was a rose patterned fabric peeking out the bottom of the dress barley grazing the ground. I give it to Emily, "This is lovely Miss. Elena." Emily compliments politely.

I nod, "It's very pretty." Then it occurs to me that this is my chance to ask her what she met the other day, "Um, Emily, yesterday…what you said about, 'Giving _him_ a chance.' What did you mean? And why did you lie for me? You knew what I was saying wasn't true." Emily nods, "I think you know what I met Elena. And I know you were lying but, I also know about Bonnie. She trusts you, with her life and she is my family. If she can trust you, I can trust you. Can I not?" I nod, "Yes, of course you can." I say as she ties the ribbon at the back of the dress.

"You better go. Damon will be worried." Emily says with a smile, "I doubt that Emily. He knows _I'm _with Stefan."

She puts her hands on her hips, "You know very well, I was not talking about the human Mr. Salvatore." I laugh realizing that she knows about my Damon. "Oh, yeah he will be getting worried. I better go. Thank you Emily."

"Anytime Elena."


	8. I'll Make You A Deal

**Okay so, I know it's been a long time since I last updated and I'm sorry, I know what the next chapter is already and I think it'll be easy to write so it won't be long before the next update! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks so much for your amazing reviews and for reading I really appreciate it! Thank you all, R&R please! -Jess**

Wrinkles in Time

Chapter 8

I'll Make You A Deal

I slip out of Katherine's room and down the hall quickly not wanting to be seen by any of the un-compelled maids tidying up the house. I stop for a split second by the door of our room before twisting the door knob and creeping into the room quietly. "Damon?" I whisper quietly. Not wanting to arouse any attention, even though I'm pretty sure no maids are paying much attention to a vacant room they probably don't touch.

"Yep." Damon says popping the 'p' as he lays on the bed lazily, fully dressed in new clothes. "I like the dress." He says with a smirk, "Me too." I say smiling, he's so different from himself. The Damon I'd met at the breakfast table this morning was shyer and less confident than this Damon. Which was sweet but, I liked the Damon I knew. I really liked him. So much more now then I had when we'd met four years ago.

"So, what do you want to do today Miss. Elena." He says with a sexy smile.

I smirk in surprise, "We can leave? I thought we'd have to stay here what if someone saw us?" He shrugs nonchalantly, "We make them forget. Let's go on a walk, we'll be so far away no one will be able find us."

"All day?"

He smiles, "Why not it's not like we have anything better to do." I smile, "Okay, Katherine just left with Stefan so we don't have to worry about her and you...where would you be?" he smiles, "In my room or the study. We won't be seen."

"Okay, let's go." I say extending a hand to Damon who takes it with a smirk before ushering her out the door.

Damon and I sneak down the hall quietly, carefully dodging hard working maids, finally we find our way out of the house and soon are standing at the edge of the woods a ways from the mansion. "So, which way now?" I ask as Damon tugs me into the tree line, "There's a path, down here. Stefan and I made it when we were just kids, we never use it these days but the path should still be here." He says pushing aside a few branches so that I could walk by.

"Is that it?" I ask spotting a small foot path, cutting between two bushes. Damon nods, "Yep." He says starting down it. I follow close behind, not wanting to lose him. My dress was getting in the way, tripping me and making me clumsy every chance it got.

_So much for these old dresses being graceful_. I think in annoyance as I trip once more.

…

"So, does this path lead somewhere or are we just walking to nowhere?" I ask pulling my dress off a branch that it had gotten itself snagged on, "It goes somewhere I think you'll like."

"Well, we sure as hell better get there soon, Damon because if I trip on more time I'm going to kill myself." I complain, as a look I've seen many times crosses his face. It's his mischievous look. He has a plan… "Damon?" I question cautiously when he remains silent, suddenly he swoops me up into his arms, I suck in a shocked breath, as I continue down the path riding in Damon's arms, "Damon! Put. Me. Down." I warn fighting to get down. "You're the one who threatened to kill yourself if you tripped again. I didn't know you were so emotionally wrecked Elena, I guess we can't have you walking for fear of you accidentally tripping and committing suicide. You did this, not me."

I roll my eyes, "It's a figure of speech Damon! It means I'm going to be really pissed off if it happens again. Here's an example, 'I'm going to kill myself if you don't put me down!'"

"Nope to risky." He says with a smirk, "Plus we'll get there faster if I carry you." I roll my eyes but, I know he's right it won't take as long if he carries me. I breathe in, "Fine." I say in defeat. "Good girl." He says with a smile, "Hold on." I nod and wrap my arms around his neck tightly.

I close my eyes briefly and when I open them we're in a beautiful clearing. The clearing is small but, beautiful: with a beautiful stream that trickles into a beautiful moon pool, which is concealed by a small cave just tall enough for a regular sized person to stand in, protruding out from an eight foot or so stone wall, the opening of the cave in large and I can see the clear water in the pool which is round and a little bigger than a full sized bed. To the left of the stream there are six or seven apple tree's bursting with ripe red apples, "This is beautiful." I say in awe as Damon sets me on my feet. "I thought you might think so." He says with a confident smirk, "You were right. I love it. How did you find this place?" I ask taking in the scene before me, "Stefan and I found it, when we were young, a few months before our mother died…I was fourteen and he was seven. We would come here and pick apples for her, well she was sick. We'd wash them in the pool, Stefan was convinced the water was magic and it would make her better. After she died we'd come here, just to get away from it all. Father was taking his anger out on us back then and we didn't like the house very much. We'd come here and swim and eat apples and talk about our mom."

"Tell me about her." I say, I'm really curious now. I've been hearing about her the past few days and I wanted to know more.

He smiles, "I'll make you a deal I'll tell you about my mom if you tell me about yours."

I nod, "Deal." I say, he deserves to know about my mom if I know about his it's only fair.

"Okay," he begins, "My mom…"


	9. Waiting

**I'm back you guys! I hope I haven't lost all of you! 3 I DO love you so much and I hope you haven't given up on this story! You have to know I have so many stories going some times I have to neglect one for the others. You know how that is! I really hope you like this chapter. I know I said it'd be up soon...I guess I lied. Forgive me. I love you.**

**Review?**

Wrinkles in Time

Chapter 9

Waiting

Damon drops to the ground and I follow sitting next to him on the soft green grass, "My mom…was the only person who never compared me to Stefan. She never wanted to know why I couldn't be more like him, she just wanted me to be…me. It didn't matter what Stefan did that impressed everyone or how amazing Stefan was she never once compared me to him and I guess…since her, no one has really seen me, they tend to focus on what I'm not. They don't care about who I am. They don't see Damon, they see the reckless older brother versus Saint Stefan. My mother saw how different we were but, she never gave it a second thought. She just wanted us to be us, not anything or anyone we weren't. Stefan was the good brother and I was the independent brother. To her that was just us and she loved us whole heartedly till the end…no matter what." He says his eyes burning into me.

I feel strangely sad and happy hearing this. Happy that Damon and Stefan's mother was clearly a great mother and a magnificent person and sad that she had died when Damon was so young, that he had to go through the pain of losing her, I never wanted anyone to go through that pain. I knew exactly how it felt. It hurt like hell, and thinking of Damon and Stefan only fourteen and seven going through that pain…made my heart ache.

"Do you think…she would be happy with who you are now?" I ask curiously.

"No…she never wanted this for us. Any of us, my father included, she would have wanted us to be happy and live long full life's and give her beautiful grandchildren. That's what she would have wanted. She wouldn't have wanted us to die young, killed by our father…she would've died seeing us how we were in the end…divided she never wanted that." I can see the hurt look in his eyes as he finishes his memories of her have clearly not faded. "What about you? What was your mother like?"

"My mom was the best. She was funny and smart and _the cool mom_. She had this way of making you feel like you could tell her anything. She was a horrible cook but, she _did_ make good chicken noodle soup. And she had a ridiculous fear of traffic. She hated driving anywhere but, places with traffic were her absolute least favorite; and god she was the best writer ever."

"Writer?"

I nod, only just remembering I'd only told Stefan my mom had wanted me to be a writer, "Yeah, not officially or anything but she wrote short stories about _everything _she had a million of them that she used to read us."

"Do you remember any of them?" he asks, quietly.

I nod, "A few, not all of them just my favorites."

"Will you tell me the ones you remember?" he asks.

I can't help but smile. I know he probably doesn't care but, he knows I do and he's being nice.

I finally remember to nod, "Now?"

"I don't see why not."

"Okay, uh, there was this one about…me if you can believe that. It was my favorite because…it reminded me that I had a lot to look forward to in life…" I look away from him not wanting to meet his eyes it made me sad to think about this, "anyway, it was about me when I was older."

"What did she write about, _older _you?"

"In the story, I grew up and I went through high school and college, with all A's and had a degree in English, then I wrote books and poems and stories and I…" I wasn't sure if I should say the next part but, Damon pressed for me to tell, "I, got married and had lots of kids…and lived happily ever after…" I let the sentence slide away slowly, suddenly sad…I knew I would never have that. I would never have kids or be an author or get married for that matter… not anymore.

Damon, looks at me, I know because I can feel his eye burning into me, but I don't look up I feel tears at the rims of my eyes, wanting to fall, but I don't let them. Why should I cry for a fantasy? Why should I let what could have been mess with my mind? I shouldn't. I won't.

"Elena," he soothes quietly, "Elena, look at me." He says pulling my chin up with his fingers lightly. A tear slips down my cheek.

"I'm sorry, Damon."

"Why?" he looks at me sadly, trying to read my face.

"Because, you had to give up your life to be a vampire…and then you were betrayed by, the person you turned for…I just can't imagine how that feels."

He shakes his head, "Does it matter? I'm fine, Katherine was a bitch and I should've seen that I just…didn't. I was blind. It's not your fault."

"I know…but, you must have wanted a family? Right? You had ambitions…_human _ambitions?"

"I did…but, knowing what I know I don't think I would have chosen differently."

"Why?" I would have. I would have stayed human. Lived out my life…so why wouldn't he?

"Because, if I hadn't I wouldn't have met you. At least if I die now, I loved once…just once really in my whole life. And that's enough."

I breathe in carefully, and force a smile meeting his eyes. His ice blue reflecting my chocolates brown, he's wearing a smile but, his eyes betray him. Showing just the smallest glint of sadness…

I think about him then, I just really think about him. His life…from what I know of it has been one bad thing after another. Never being the first choice…always left in the background, quietly watching. He never tried to force me to love him, or even to like him. He has always just let me choose what I wanted to think of him. He never corrected me, never tried to change my mind…he just let me think what I thought and that was that. No games, no tricks, no master plan…just free will. I've never seen it like this. I haven't thought of Damon actually _letting _me make my own choices, I always saw him as the brother who didn't care about my choices but, only about my safety…maybe I was wrong. Maybe he was letting me choose all along. Maybe that's why he hadn't let me do all of the things I wanted to do, because maybe he was letting me make decisions without me even knowing it. Maybe he was just being considerate all those times when I thought he was being an ass. Maybe, I was the one being the ass…not him.

"Damon…"

"Yes?" he asks in a quiet voice.

"How is it that after everything, I've done to you…you never leave. You never give up…how do you keep going? How come you haven't given up?"

"Because, you can't give up on love…no matter how unrealistic the love is. I don't leave you because, even if you don't care what happens to me…I couldn't live if something happened to you. Love wouldn't be unconditional if there were conditions."

"…Do you really think I don't care about what happens to you? Damon…I care about you. I swear I do. I would do anything for you…"

He doesn't answer; he only looks at me, testing the truth of my words. I do care about Damon. I care about him so much.

I press my hand to his face, "Anything." I say again pulling him into a hug.

I hug him for a long time. Hoping that by the time I release him he'll get the point.

Although something tells me, already does and that once again he's just waiting.

**So, what did you think?**

**Reviews? -Jess**


	10. Never Let Me Go

**Hello! Okay been a while I know, but I'm still alive and updating! I'm sorry I'm such a slacker! Hehe I like this chapter a LOT the same way I LOVED the new episode! SHIT YOU GUYS THEY ARE CANON!**

Wrinkles in Time

Chapter 10

Never Let Me Go

I breathed in deeply, the familiar scent of bourbon and curly fries filled my nose, I smiled happily as I stepped into Mystic Grill. I looked around, greedily taking in the twenty first century surroundings; the lights, the pool tables , the bar. I looked away from the bar for a brief second before realizing he was sitting there drowning himself in bourbon as usual.

I looked at him a grateful smile creeping onto my face, I didn't know exactly why I had come here, but at least I could be here with him.

I walk over to him taking the empty seat beside him.

"Hello Elena." He said darkly not turning to face me.

"Damon?" I ask worriedly tapping his shoulder lightly, trying to get him to turn to me. "Damon!" I say louder when he ignores me, I shake him harder and he still won't turn to face me, "Damon! Damon! Look at me!" I say moving around to his other side and cupping his face in my hands his eyes were opened and a hard look rested in his blue ryes. I recognized the look, I'd seen it before when Stefan had killed Mikel. That was the way he'd looked that night, liked he'd been betrayed by his best friend...

"Damon...what's wrong."

He didn't speak, he just continued to glare at me...no not at me, past me... He was looking at something behind me.

I whisked around, finding myself face to face with Rebekah but she wasn't alone...Stefan stood close to her wearing a sick smile. I did a once over of the pair, noticing they were holding hands.

" Elena how lovely of you to join us. We were just about eat and YOU would make a lovely desert, wouldn't she Stefan?"

Stefan nodded the smile still resigning on his lips.

Rebekah glanced at him slyly and then switched her gaze back to me, "Oh dearest Elena are you jealous? You look jealous."

I suck in a deep breath not knowing what I am. Angry is probably a better word than jealous though. I was very angry, angry that Stefan as twisted and inhuman as he was at the moment could do THIS to me and everyone else... Sleeping with the enemy was low but it being Rebekah made it even worse. I could barely find the words to recoil, "What did you do to Damon?" I stutter avoiding Stefan's eyes, but connecting with Rebekah's.

She snickered evilly, "Compulsion is a beautiful thing. He can't move. Not one inch. If he could don't you think my...hmm well Stefan's head would be on the other side of the room? Can't even speak unless I tell him too"

I breath in a jagged breath hating the fact they'd messed with Damon, but also realizing he'd spoken to me when i'd approached him so that was something . Instead go in a different direction, "Eat?" I question.

"Yes, look around so many tasty humans up for the kill. How ever shall I choose."

It wasn't until then I actually noticed who was in the grill, Matt and done football players were darts. Jeremy was finishing up a game of pool with Ric. Bonnie sat in a booth with a girl named Dianne from school, Sheriff Forbes leaned against the railing around the pool tables chatting with Ric and a girl Elena used to know named April sat alone in the corner eating curly fries. All of them partly human and all of them in danger.

"Please don't hurt them!" I plead.

"Aw but where's the fun in that?" Rebekah says, "I think I'll try Jeremy out for size. Looks delightful."

I breath in again angrily, "Stefan please...don't let her hurt them."

"Sorry Elena I'm not your little bitch anymore. In fact I've always wondered what witch tastes like." He said eyeing Bonnie curiously.

I can feel tears welling in my eyes, I turn away from them and grab Damon's hand, "Damon..." I whisper do lowly not even Rebekah can hear it, "Please, please help me. I know you can." I kiss him on the cheek as I pull away. I need him now. I need his strength. Just like I always do.

"Come again?" Rebekah asks in a high school mean girl way, with an extra teaspoon of bitchy.

I look at her from where I am crouched by Damon's bar stool holding his hand tightly.

"Never mind then." She says sharply when I don't respond. "Let's get started shall we Stefan?"

He nods smiling at her.

"Compel her not to move. I want her to watch us kill her friends."

Stefan nods and bends down yanking me by my neck to his level. I shutter in fear but will myself not to speak, "Okay Gilbert. Shut up, be still and watch us kill your friends. Got it?"

I nod automatically and obey. Not taking my eyes off of them. Rebekah moves first grabbing Jeremy by the neck and pushing him up against the wall discarding his eternity ring and biting into his neck forcefully, sloppily , greedily. I hear his screams and see his blood splattered all over the wall behind them. I compelled to be quiet but tears spill down my cheeks as she drops his lifeless body to the ground and it lands with a sickening hollow thump.

Next I see Stefan go for Bonnie digging his nails into her neck cause inch her to scream out in pain as he rips a whole chunk from her neck and then drinks from her greedily. I cry harder every time they kill. Hate fills me and I want to make them pay for what they've done. I want them to die. I hear April scream and see her scarlet blood spill across the floor. She's the last one. Except for Damon who was looking down at her a sorry expression in his eyes.

My cheeks are stung by my tears as Rebekah and Stefan approach me covered in blood I hold Damon's hand tighter and see them yank him up by his hair pulling my hand away from his forcefully they push him to the floor in front of me, Stefan punches him forcing him to stay down I cry harder as Rebekah steps forward, placing her hand on his back we all know what shes about to do, tear slips down his cheek an impossible scream escapes my lips as she plunges her hand deep into his chest pulling it back out heart in hand. He gags and I sob as she drops his heart to the ground. It's killing me to watch everyone I love be killed right before my eyes. I can't take it I lunge forward breaking the compulsion completely and scramble to Damon's side grabbing his hand just before everything goes black.

I jolt awake, an almost scream escaping my lips before a hand clasps over my mouth, I bite at it jerking back rapidly but it's no use the hand is wrapped securely around my mouth. Through my own worrisome thoughts I hear a voice, "Shhh, Elena. Shhh it's okay I've got you. You can't scream okay?" The voice is Damon's.

I nod and he lets his hand fall into my lap. I breath jaggedly out of shock and horror and lean my head against his shoulder, I realize sitting on his lap, I couldn't care less. The fact that he's here he's okay is all I care about.

"It's okay Elena it was just a dream I've got you." He continues to sooth. I nod and turn to face him throwing my arms around his neck and nuzzling my face in his shoulder.

"You're okay! You're alive." I say pulling back our faces inches apart.

"Of course I'm okay. I'm always okay." He says placing his hands on the sides of my face, trying to clam me down.

I hug him tightly again, holding him against me believing he would disappear.

"Damon I want to go home." I whisper.

"Soon. I promise." He try's to pull back, but I pull him back to me.

"Never let me go, okay? Never."

"Never." He whispers and I hope he knows I mean it.


	11. I Won't Leave You

**I am so so so sorry about the wait okay? I'm a lazy little fucker, ugg! SO MUCH HAS HAPPENED ON TVD AND I HAVE DIED SO MUCH IT REALLY HURTS. lol Can't wait for next week! This chapter is dedicated to damongasms on tumblr because she asked me too continue! lol Also all the old badyly written chapters will be re-vamped VERY SOON. Please leave a review! xoxo Jess**

Wrinkles in Time

Chapter 11

I Won't Leave You

I must have fallen asleep like that. In his arms, because when I woke up that's exactly where I was. And I can say that for once in the last three years I actually felt safe. It was just something about how he held me, the way his arms wrapped around my waist protectively, the way our bodies fit together perfectly, that made me feel like I was home. Even if I was a hundred years away. Maybe that's because Damon was my home?

Maybe, seems to be my new favorite word. Maybe this, maybe that, maybe it could be different, I feel like I'm second guessing myself all the time, or thinking about something that could have been, but isn't. I'm only just starting to realize that I made the wrong choice. That seems to happen a lot with me. What can I say I'm a repeat. At mistakes, at history, at being a person. I'm just a mangled ball of repetitiveness.

I breathe out and turn to face Damon, whose sleeping soundly next to me.

He's more peaceful now then I've ever seen him, hair tousled, eyes closed…A lonely god.

I smile, I wish that I wasn't scared of a future with this beautiful man, but it's set in my mind that I need to be…Damon is unmarked territory to me. He's been my friend for years, but I'm still scared of how he might be as a…boyfriend.

I shake my head. Why am I thinking of Damon in a boyfriend way? But then again, why wouldn't I be? He's my safe place to land, my rock, my safety, he never leaves, and he takes care of me…of course I think of him like that. He is that. Not officially, no, but mentally…we do everything together: parties, balls, dinner. He's closer to a boyfriend than Stefan was, apart from the kissing, which I wouldn't mind…if only everything wasn't so complicated right now, maybe I'd take the risk, maybe I'd be ready to have my heart broken by Damon Salvatore…but until then I guess I'll just be happy that he's alive, instead of the opposite which he was in my dream.

While I'm off in my own little world I hardly hear Damon's voice next to me, "Elena? Are you alright?"

I jump at the sound of his voice and blink as his face comes back into focus, "Yeah," I whisper, "I think so."

He begins to unlatch his arms from my waist, but my words from last night echo in my head, _Never let me go. _I grab his arms before they completely release me, "Never let me go, remember?"

He smiles, "Still jumpy from last night?" I give him a small embarrassed nod and he looks down at me with a soft, but serious expression. "Elena, I promise you, I am never going to leave you."

"But, you did," I whisper sadly, "last night you _did _leave me."

"That was a dream. Look at me," he takes my face in his hands, "I'm fine. I'm here, and we're okay."

I breathe out, "Hardly…"

His expression hardens a little, "I'm going to get you home, Elena. Don't worry."

"And you?"

"Hopefully."

"Hopefully?"

"Look, I don't know how we're gonna get back, but if it's a one person deal, I'm going to make sure that you're that person."

"I'm not leaving without you."

He snickers, "You think you have a choice? That's cute."

"Damon, I am _not _leaving you." I say more assertively.

"I'm not saying you'll have to I'm only saying if—"

"No. No if's, if we can't both go then I'm staying. You just said you were never going to leave me. I won't let you."

"Elena, I don't _want _to leave you. And if there's a choice I won't, but if it comes down to you or me it'll always be you. You wouldn't last a day here on your own, not without someone to protect you. I on the other hand will be there when you get back, besides a hundred years isn't that long for a vampire."

"It is when you've lived it already."

"But, I have someone to look forward to this time." He says with a soft smile.

I close my eyes tightly, "We both stay. Okay? If we can't both go then we'll both stay."

"Elena, you won't ever see—"

"I'm not opposed to becoming a vampire for you Damon. If anyone is worth my humanity…it's you."

"No. I'm not worth your humanity. No one is. Once you give that up…you can't get it back."

"_You are._ I wouldn't let you be alone, Damon. You've had too much alone."

He rolls his eyes, "You don't have a choice, Elena. You're not staying."

"I always have a choice."

"You forget, I'm not Stefan."

"Yeah, I know. Last time I checked you didn't try to drive me off a bridge."

He groans, "Stefan's done some horrible things, but he's still the good brother Elena. I will never be the _good _brother."

"Who said I wanted good?" I say raising my voice.

"You're Elena, of course you want good." He raises his voice to match mine.

"Good and letting me make my own decisions aren't the same thing."

He lets out an annoyed breath, "We don't even know how we're going to get home, or what the conditions will be and we're fighting about it. Let's jump that hurtle when we get to it, shall we? I really don't want to fight with you, right now."

"That's new…" I say rolling my eyes and turning away from him. It makes me sad to think that he truly believes my life is worth more than his is. It's not. Not to me anyway. I won't leave him. He's been alone for so long. Unloved for so long, how could I leave him, like everyone else always does?

"Elena…" He puts a hand on my shoulder, "I shouldn't have brought it up…I knew it would upset you, I just wanted you to know—"

"I know." I interrupt sharply, "I already knew, you'd make me go, but Damon you should know that I'm not going anywhere without you. Everyone you love always leaves you. I'm not going to leave you."

"Elena, it wouldn't be that long, not for you."

"For you, it would be. I don't know who you'd be when you came back…not yourself, I'm guessing, and I'm not worth who you are, Damon. I know you think I am, but you've never met you. Even if I did go back, I wouldn't want to be without you, even if it's only for a day. You're my best friend…"

He closes his eyes, and breaths out, I'm not sure what he'll do next, I hold my breath waiting for a reply, but instead he just opens his eyes slowly and pulls me to him, surrounding me in his familiarity, "You're so stubborn, Elena Gilbert." He whispers into my hair.

I smile, "I learned from the best."

He pulls away a little smile on his face, "Okay, then," he bretahs out clearly ready to move on, "…I think you need to get ready for the day. Smells like Hannah made bacon." He jokes sniffing the air.

"What time is it?"

"I'm assuming just before eight a.m.?" he goes over to the dressing stand and picks up a silver pocket watch, "Eight-fifteen."

"When if breakfast?"

"Fifteen minutes."

"Well," I take a deep breath, "at least I won't be late today?" I flash him a hopeful smile, but he only nods, I know he _wants _our pervious conversation to be over, but I can see from his eyes that it's not. He's still thinking about it.

I let out a deep breath, and look at him sadly, "What?" he asks.

I shake my head, knowing that there's no use in fighting with him right now, "Turn around please?" I say instead, so that I can pull off my night gown and put on the corset.

"Oh, please Elena, it's not like I haven't seen it all before."

"Just because you've seen _her's _doesn't mean you've seen _mine_." I scold, he reluctantly turns around long enough for me to get the corset pressed against my bare chest, "You can look now." I tell him.

"You sure? You're still pretty exposed." He says referencing my bare back and untied corset.

I roll my eyes, but I fail to forget not to blush, "Help please?"

"I don't know I like the view right now."

"Damon!" I scold.

"Okay Warrior Princess, no use getting your panties in a twist or should I say corset?"

I roll my eyes again as he begins pulling the corsets strings tightly.

I gasp as it gets harder and harder to breath, "I hate these things."

"It's a good look for you." he says turning me to face him after he finishes, "I think I could get used to this."

"I couldn't." I say looking up at him.

"Oh, but you have me to help you." He jokes.

"Bras are much more comfortable." A sentence I never thought I'd utter.

He raises an eye brow, "For the record, if you ever need help getting those on…or off, I'm great at it."

I push him away playfully, I should have been more serious, but I was actually considering taking him up on that offer. I sigh, "What should I wear?"

"You know this is fine." He motions to my current status.

"Not helping." I say crossing my arms.

"Hey you asked." I give him a stern look, "Okay, okay calm down Buffy, let me look." He rummages through the wardrobe for a moment before pulling out a crisp green dress with a tapered waist line and three-quarter-inch sleeves.

I smile at him, "That's perfect. Thank you."

He helps me pull the dress over my head and buttons the many delicate black buttons down the back.

"How do I look?" I say spinning for him.

"Stunning."

I smile down shyly, "Thanks."

"Do me a favor?" he asks while I run a brush through my hair.

"Hmm?"

"Stay away from my human self, he's a bit of a whore."

"Are you getting jealous, Mr. Salvatore?"

"Protective maybe. Not jealous."

"Protecting me from yourself? Sounds more like you're scared he'll woo me?"

"Please, I haven't even been able to do that."

"Who says?" I say with a sly smile before slipping out of the room.

I make my way down stairs to the breakfast table, "Good morning." I say with a smile.

Giuseppe and Stefan are the only ones at the table, which is a little concerning. "Morning." They chime in union.

"Where's Damon?" I ask.

"He's out." Giuseppe answers harshly, "Why don't you sit? Hannah has made breakfast. Eggs, bacon, sausage, toast? Take your pick."

I slide an egg and a piece of toast onto my plate, "So what are you planning for today?" I ask curious as to what Stefan's "woo" tactics are for today.

"Actually," Giuseppe answers before Stefan can say a word, "Stefan and I have some business to attend to in town. You're welcome to come if you like, Miss. Katherine." I think about Damon, and how much he'd hate this.

"No, I think I'd like to you're the grounds again, maybe Damon can—"

Giuseppe cuts me off, "Damon is otherwise occupied." He says sharply, I eye him, nervously…did he do that often? Just snap? "I'm sorry Katherine, but you see my eldest son is not exactly honorable to this family. I'd think you wise to stay away from him."

This makes me exceptionally angry, so because Damon didn't want to fight for something he didn't believe in he was dishonorable? Bullshit. "He may be dishonorable to you Mr. Salvatore, but he has done nothing to offend me. I'd think you wise to accept that despite of what he's done he's your son and he deserves just as much as your other son." I was out of place saying that and I knew it, but I couldn't take it back now. "Now if you'll excuse me I am perfectly capable of walking myself around the grounds. And I think I better get started."

With that I stood thanked them for their kindness, sarcastically, and headed back upstairs to find Katherine and then to find Damon, because the only thing I wanted to do right now was give him a hug.


End file.
